Casablanca, The Notebook, Breakfast at Tiffany's
by shadowx n shadex
Summary: Casablanca, The Notebook, Breakfast at Tiffany's. What does these 3 films all have in common...aside from the fact that they're all great romances? Find out!


**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Next chapter of The Three Sisters coming soo to . Whose's ready for Pitch Perfect 2?**

**shadowx n shadex does not own Pitch Perfect.**

Beca was getting annoyed. That kid who she worked with at the radio station… what was his name… was bugger her about going out with him, again. This time, for Valentine's Day. 'Would you be my Valentine?' and all that other shit. Which would be great… if it were coming from another source.

Beca looked across the quad at where her crush was, no doubt, walking quickly to her next class, while talking on the phone to her best friend.

"Beca, hey Beca, you listening. I'm like gonna woo with these awesomely romantic movies. And then we're gonna have the best date ever."

Beca whipped her head around to stare at the boy- Jesse. She shoot him a look that said, "Are freaking kidding me". Yet the idiot was oblivious.

"Yup, we're gonna Casablanca, Ghost, have get married and have aca-children." Beca gave him another look. 'Alrighty, now you're bordering on creeper status. I'm going to go now.'

"Gee, that sound great Jesse, but I've got to get to Bellas practice, so bye." And with that Beca stood up and fled the boy.

Beca was just barely on time for the Bellas meeting. She glanced around, and to her surprise Aubrey was not there. "Hey, where's Aubrey? Why ain't the head aca-bitch here yet?"

"Bree is getting ready for her date with fellow senior Lucas Smallview." Chloe smiled at Beca. "Beca smiled back, internally frowning.

"Seriously, I'm late and she flips. She's not here, and getting ready for a date is an acceptable excuse?"

Everyone noded. Beca stares at them incredulously.

"I'm calling bullshit. Where's Aubrey really?"

"In their apartment, getting ready for her date," said Fat Amy. "Like short shaw, I know you're upset that Aubrey rides your ass a lot, but cut her some slack. Alright? Since she isn't here today, she said that we could treat today as a relaxing/bonding period, and leave early to go on date with hot guys."

"Yeah I'm totally up for that," Stacie gestured to groin. "He's been feeling hungry lately, so today is the day I feed him."

Everyone stared.

"Alright Beca. So please, let Aubrey be."

Beca stared at the Bellas for a few seconds, then turned around and left the room without saying a word.

"Where's Beca going?" asked Lily.

"Uh Lily, we still can't hear you."

"Where's Beca going," asked Cynthia Rose.

The Bellas all exchanged glances, all unsure of the answer.

Beca was furious, as she stormed up to Aubrey's and Chloe's shared apartment. She banged loudly on the door, "Aubrey! Open up! I know you're in there!"

Aubrey opened the door, "What the HELL, Beca? Are you _trying_ to damage my door?"

"What the is wrong with _you_?" Beca asks back, "First you skip Bellas practice, which is like the bane of your existence, you decide to have everyone play referee, which you never do, and why, please, why are you going on a date with LUKE of all people?"

A fire was lit in Aubrey's eyes, "First of all, skipping is the not the bane of my existence, second, I didn't want to deal with something like this, and thirdly the person I DO like doesn't like me back, so-"

"So you think by dating and sleeping with someone else will help your broken heart? That's disgusting, and low thing for anyone to do, much less you Aubrey. And why I am I still standing in the hall? Invite me in already."

Aubrey glared at Beca for a few seconds longer, before relenting. "Fine, Beca, come in."

"Thank you, Aubrey. So… who is it that you like? Does Chloe know?"

"I'm not going to share anything with you Beca. We're not even close." Aubrey couldn't help but notice the quick flash of pain across Beca's eyes. "Sigh, yes Chloe knows, but I'm still not telling you."

"Why not, chicken?"

"No, because you'd make fun of me, and you don't believe in love."

"How do you know? "

"Do you like someone Beca?"

"…Yes. I'll tell if you tell."

Aubrey gave Beca a look, "Yeah, no, don't think that'll work on me Beca. But my point is, have you told them you like them?"

"No."

"Exactly. The fear of humiliation is always there. And the fear of rejection."

"You know what Aubrey?" Aubrey gave Beca a questioning look. "Fine, don't tell me anything. Go that date with Luke, who don't even like, and try to get over you're broken heart, using Luke and anyone else around you. But don't you dare tell me off again about being late to the Bellas practices. And before I go, I just want to leave you with this."

"What is it Beca?"

Beca kissed hard. "I'm in love with you." And with that, for the second time this day, Beca leaves without a backwards glance. Aubrey stared after Beca, astonished, before running after the younger woman.

"Beca, wait up!" Beca turned around, with a raised eyebrow. To Beca's surprise, Aubrey grabbed Beca and kissed her back.

"Beca Mitchell, you annoying human being, who is far more braver than me, I'm in love with you as well."

Beca stared at Aubrey. "Aubrey…" she warned.

"And no, Beca. I think you would know me enough by now to know I'm not joking. I love you."

"…I don't know Aubrey," Beca said softly. "I thought you didn't like me back…or that…"

"That what?"

"I was lovable."

"Why wouldn't you be lovable?"

"Because my father left me, and my mother hates… me," Beca's sentence ended in a whisper.

Aubrey's heart broke for the girl she loved. "Beca, you are very much lovable, you dork, and your parents are idiots."

Beca frowned at Aubrey. "Gee thanks, Aubrey. You manage to compliment/reassure me and insult me all in the same sentence, no all in the same breath," Beca replied wryly.

Aubrey laughed, and Beca can't help but laugh along.

"Come on you nerd. (Beca mock-glared) Lets go watch some movies. How about Casablanca and the Notebook?" Aubrey slyly asked, smirking at Beca's horrified face.

"Grrr, fine Aubrey…. Only for you, though. If you tell Chloe though, I'm cutting you off from all of this," Beca joked, gesturing to her body. Aubrey smirked, and lead Beca into her apartment to spend the rest of the day and the night with her new girlfriend. And yes, they did end up watching the Notebook, and When Harry Met Sally.

PS. They both fell asleep during Breakfast at Tiffany's; waking up only to the sound of Chloe's enthusiastic squealing at seeing them curled with each other on the couch.

**Don't forget the cute little review button!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
